1. Field
This disclosure relates to a flanged ribbed nut.
2. General Background
A flange nut has a wide flange at one end that acts as an integrated, non-spinning washer. This serves to distribute the pressure of the nut over the part being secured, reducing the chance of damage to the part and making it less likely to loosen as a result of an uneven fastening surface.
The flange may be serrated to provide a locking action. The serrations are angled such that they keep the nut from rotating in the direction that would loosen the nut. Because of the serrations they cannot be used with a washer or on surfaces that cannot be scratched. Sometimes both faces of the nut are serrated, permitting either side to lock.